


Slime Monsters

by DisguisedasInnocent



Series: Innocent's Femslash February 2018 [14]
Category: Supergirl (TV 2015)
Genre: F/F, Femslash February
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-18
Updated: 2018-02-18
Packaged: 2019-03-21 00:03:33
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 292
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13728825
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DisguisedasInnocent/pseuds/DisguisedasInnocent
Summary: Supergirl has faced many different kinds of threats; rampaging aliens, confused aliens, destructive humans, the occasional robot gone wild, and the odd man scientist or two (both human and alien). However, the incidents she dislikes the most are those that involve Slime Monsters, because they're a pain to clean up afterwards.





	Slime Monsters

**Author's Note:**

> Prompt: "I think I need to shower for a year."
> 
> I'm sorry I'm falling behind on posting these every day. I know they're short but some days I don't have the time or mental energy left to write them because I'm doing a law degree and that means that most of my time is spent doing academic work. Don't worry though I know I'm going to stray into March but I'll get all 28 ficlets up!

“Lena,” Kara’s quiet voice echoed through the rooms of Lena’s apartment, “can you grab my bathrobe for me?”

Lena’s head lifted at the sound of Kara’s voice and her eyebrows furrowed as Kara’s words registered. “What?” The dark-haired woman muttered to herself quizzically before she shook her head and pushed away from her desk to grab Kara’s bathrobe. “What happened?”

“Um,” Kara frowned as she looked down at herself and grimaced at the sludge that clung to her suit and plastered her hair to her head, “a slime monster exploded on me?”

“Slime monster?” Lena slid through the open balcony door and held the robe out for Kara. “Did you… stop it?”

“Oh, yes.” Kara grinned brightly. “But, I think I need to shower for a year now. There’s sludge where sludge has no right to be.” 

“Ah,” Lena chuckled, “well… the shower is free, but there’s no way that you’re setting foot in my apartment with that suit on and yes, I know you can float, but sludge drips.”

“Hence the robe.” Kara said with a smile as she began to strip her suit off. “I know that leather couch costs more than I make in a year, I wasn’t going to risk it!”

“Is that a way of saying that I should arrange for a pay rise?” Lena asked with a lift of her eyebrow and a smirk.

A soft bark of laughter escaped Kara’s mouth at Lena’s teasing words. “I would never think to use my personal relationship with you to influence our working relationship,” Kara replied as she draped her cape over her arm and lent forward to press a soft kiss against Lena’s cheek, “though, if you want to join me in the shower I won’t complain…”


End file.
